Simon Snow
by noemie.poirier.397
Summary: Dans le cadre du cour d'exploration au Cégep de Maisonneuve, j'ai dû écrire une FANFICTION portant sur le personnage de Simon Snowé


Simon Snow

Assis dans sa chambre délabrée, Simon se repassait les images lugubres de l'assassinat de ses parents. Ces images le hantaient à un point tel qu'il ne dormait plus. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il regarda son horloge. Désespéré, il décida de lire un livre de magie que sa tante lui avait confisquée lorsqu'il avait aménagé chez elle. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec un demi-frère, un oncle et une tante qui ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il commença à tourner les pages de son manuscrit et ses paupières commencèrent tranquillement à s'engourdir.

*TOCTOCTOC

Simon, réveille-toi, il est déjà sept heures et tu n'as pas encore fait tes tâches d'extérieur.

Mais tante, j'ai fais les tâches de la maison, j'ai brossé tous les planchers et fais le ménage de la cave.

Cela ne me dérange pas. Tu n'as pas respecté les conditions pour ton hébergement. Tu resteras alors enfermé dans ta chambre pour trois jours.

Mais tante, j'ai…

Aucune discussion! Telle sera ta punition.

C'était la pire conséquence qu'il avait subit depuis les quatre derniers mois. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait accumulé tellement de rage et il pensa aussi tôt que c'était la fois de trop. Il texta donc sa meilleure amie ;

_Simon :  
>Urgence, je dois m'évader, sois là dans 30 minutes.<em>

_Penelope :  
>Okay, je vais être là mais, on devra allé à l'école.<em>

Il emballa tous les effets nécessaires pour le voyagement. Il regarda attentivement son manuscrit, et l'émotion le prit de court, il commença à pleurer en pensant à la vie qu'il aurait pu mener en devenant un magicien aussi puissant que son père. Si seulement il était encore là, il aurait pu m'apprendre tous ce qu'un bon magicien doit savoir. Il s'étendit dans son lit et se mit à penser… Un coup de klaxon le prit de cour et il regarda à sa fenêtre, il eut une bien belle surprise.

Hé Simon! Dit, Penelope en chuchotant dans une Volks volante.

J'suis prêt! Depuis quand tu as le droit de conduire toute seule?

Je t'expliquerais en chemin, grouilles-toi!

Penelope lui expliquait qu'elle avait passé avec succès son permis de conduite magique. Elle était rusée et le fait qu'elle ait passé si rapidement son permis ne surprenait pas Simon. Elle était une des magiciennes les plus intelligente et compétente que Simon eu rencontrée du haut de ses 13 ans. Il l'avait connue durant ses étés passés au camp de vacances de l'école de magie Watfrod. Depuis cet été où Penelope l'avais sauvé d'un arbre mangeur d'hommes, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Elle n'est pas si mauvaise conductrice tout compte fait! Il aurait dû se tourner la langue sept fois parce qu'aussitôt, la belle Volks n'était plus au-dessus des nuages mais bien en train de faire un vrai tourbillon dans la nuit sombre. Tout d'un coup, le cœur de Simon menaçait de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Ses cordes vocales de répondaient plus, contrairement à celles de Penelope qui elle, était paniquée. Tout devint noir.

Il fait noir, trop noir. Ou suis-je? Simon se débattait mais il se rendit compte que sa chair et ses os étaient endolorit, comme si il avait passé sous un train. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de peine et de misère. Il était dans une pièce digne des églises gothiques. Étrangement, il se sentait un peu comme chez lui. Du même genre que lorsqu'on fait un mauvais rêve et qu'on a l'impression malgré le fait qu'on soit bien éveillé, que c'était la réalité. Il se mit alors à hurler avec le peu de force que son corps avait en réserve. C'est à ce moment que le professeur de Simon, Benedict, apparu dans son champ de vision.

Je suis ou? Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

Calme-toi Simon, tout va bien aller.

Je dois tout savoir, dit Simon un peu plus calme.

Le professeur Benedict lui expliquait comment il avait fait pour rattraper Penelope et lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il lui dit que la Volks n'était plus fonctionnel et qu'elle avait atterrit non loin de l'école. Il avait eu la vision qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dans le ciel ce soir-là et il avait fait la ronde du ciel de Watford toute la soirée. Il les avait vu tomber de leur auto-volante. Penelope était blessée mais, elle allait s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'il se passe c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du l'embarquer dans mes histoires.

Écoutes moi bien, nous allons devoir chercher l'auto dans la Grande cour. Personne, j'ai bien dis personne, ne doit être au courant que tu as eu un accident avec cette auto. C'est un secret que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe. Est-ce bien clair?

Simon bu une potion magique pour que ses muscles reprennent de la force pour une durée qui était malheureusement limitée, mais il n'avait pas le choix de la boire pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Simon et Benedict sortirent alors dans la cour et cachèrent l'auto dans le hangar secret de Benedict. La Volks était mystérieusement bien enfoncée dans ce trou géant. Ils avaient du usée de leur magie pour réussir à extirper la voiture de la bouette. Les deux hommes rentraient dans l'école lorsque l'ancien coloc de chambre de Simon, Baz les croisa.

Hey Simon ! Je suis content de te voir, ça fait longtemps!

Effectivement! Justement je me demandais si tu avais toujours de la place pour moi dans ta chambre? Je suis de retour à Watford!

Oh, mais bien sûr! Je serais très heureux de partager ma chambre avec toi à nouveau!

Parait, alors je vais m'installer ce soir!

Simon eu la sensation que Baz lui cachait quelque chose, mais ils étaient deux à avoir cette pensée. Malgré tout, Simon était content d'avoir retrouvé son bon ami et à la simple pensée de le retrouver, son cœur battait la chamade. Il se souvenait de tous les nuits qu'ils avaient passées à se raconter des histoires et à partager leurs plus grands secrets. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Baz, mais est-ce que le secret de la Volks allait changer leur relation, et qu'est-ce que Baz lui cachait?


End file.
